Typical Drama
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: Sakura's parents divorced when she was 13. She moved away but now, at the age of 19 , she is back for her last summer before university. Friends re-unite and old enemies clash as the summer takes on an interesting course.


**Okay, this has been in my mind for a while so I decided to finally write it down. =]**

**It's my first not one-shot story so let's hope it will work out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song 'Carzy' used in this fiction.**

**Oh, one more thing, I think you might want to know:**

**Sasuke - 21 years **

**Naruto -21 years**

**Sakura- 19**

**Ino- 19**

**Kiba – 20**

**Shikamaru- 20**

**Okay that's about it for now. Enjoy =]**

**xXx**

Sakura's body stood frozen in the middle of the station. People passed by, some talking, other searching for their friends or family, or just relaxing in the nearby cafe. All seemed to have something in common, they were happy to be here. She felt the nervousness ran through her body. It's been six years. Six long years away from her father and Konoha. After the divorce the parent rights were assigned to her mother and she moved away to New York, leaving behind everything. Now as a nineteen year old woman, Sakura came back to spend the summer with her old man, before going to medical school.

She could use a cup of coffee right about now, the lack of caffeine was making her hands tremble. Grabbing the handle of her suitcase, she dragged it towards the machine near the exit. Looks like her father would have to wait a little bit longer. Her eyes scanned the list of hot drinks. No black coffee? Is this some kind of a joke? Just as she was about to send her clenched fist, flying towards the poor machine , a mellow voice came from behind her .

"Excuse me miss" She turned around to meet a tall young man. He had short ,ink black hair and really pale skin. " I think you dropped this…" He lifted his hand to show her a thin silver chain , with a quarter of a moon hanging from it. Immediately her palm hit the surface of her chest in search of something that was long gone.

" Oh! Thank you so much!" She took the jewelry within the grasp of her hand. " It's my grandmother's, I don't know what I would have done if I lost it…" Her lips moved on their own, giving him that piece of information as if to keep their conversation from dying.

"It's really beautiful." He smiled, extending his arm " I'm Sai."

"Sakura." She smiled back, shaking his limb. Her emerald orbs wandered over his somehow familiar features" Do I know you? You seem somehow familiar…"

" No, I don't think we've met before."

"No? Too bad, it would've been nice to know someone from this town."

" So you're new to Konoha huh?"

" Yeah, pretty much. I lived here before but moved away with my mum. It's been six years and I don't think anyone will still remember me."

"You will be surprised. I'm sure you're friends will be happy to see you." He offered a warm smile, which somehow relaxed her already too tensed nerves. " How about I treat you to some coffee. I'm stuck here till my friend's bus arrives."

"Oh that would awesome but my dad's waiting for me outside…"

"That's okay, maybe next time."

"Sure. See you around." She waved goodbye and dragged her tired body outside the station. A few meters away , a tall red-haired mall in his early forties, was leaning against his truck, waiting patently. The moment she saw him, a goofy grin spread over her face and she ran in his opened arms.

"Daddy!" The man clasped his arms around his daughter's small form and lifted her up, spinning her around a few times.

"Billie!" She rolled her eyes at her father's stupid nickname. It was always a mystery why he called her that ." Look how much you've grown up! I remember when you were walking under the table with that little feet of yours and now you're a fine young woman "Tears slid down his cheek.

"Alright ,alright enough with the drama ." She patted his back, soothing his sobs.

" I've been practicing all week!" He grinned, emerald eyes sparkling with pride." Come on let's get you home." He threw her baggage in the trunk and maneuvered towards the front door.

" Craaazy old man…" Shaking her head, Sakura hopped in the front seat and fastened the seatbelt as her father started the car and drove off, towards their house.

**xXx**

Naruto yawned, ruffling his blond locks. It's been two hours since the old man left and he was getting pretty bored. Where the hell was he anyway? Standing up from the couch he walked to the kitchen , opening the cabinet above the fridge. His hand grabbed a cup of instant ramen and placed it on the table before grabbing the electric kettle. He noticed the coffee pot standing beside the cooker.

"That old geezer probably wants me making some coffee." Naruto just pushed the pot so it was on one of the hot-plates and went back to pour hot water in his ramen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, taking several gulps, and placing it on the table. A fierce rumble came from his stomach as pain shot through his body.

"Oh fuck! Not again!" He bend forward trying to ease the pain." It was new! It couldn't have expired!" His hand grabbed the carton, searching for the expiration date but instead found a small note glued to one of the sides.

I told you not to touch the fridge while I'm gone

"T-That old man!" the rumbling continued and the pain was increasing. He threw the milk towards the sink and ran for the toilet, slamming the door shut behind him.

**xXx**

The ride home was quick. Mr. Haruno parked the truck in front the house and helped Sakura with the baggage.

"I have a surprise for you" He closed the door behind them " Hey blondie come here !"

Sakura just stared with a crocked brow while her father grinned. The sound of footsteps approaching came from the corridor. A tall young man came from around the corner. He was dressed only in his underwear, which happened to be black boxers with small orange foxes printed on, the look on his face was a mixture between exhaustion and rage .Water dripped from his golden lock as he squeezed a giant brush in his palm. He dragged his feet slowly and dangerously towards the elder red-haired man.

"Jesus Naruto! What the hell happened to you!"

"I'm gonna kill you old man!" He shoved the brush into the man's face, who blackened away slightly "Expired milk? I'm gonna-" His ocean eyes landed on a blur of pink." Holy ramen! Sakura! Is that really you?"His cheerful voice boomed in the small corridor as he grabbed the small girl into a bear hug.

"Naruto!" Sakura squeaked, returning the hug "Ah! You're all wet!"

"Yeah I know. That old geezer left expired milk for me in the fridge! You know how my stomach reacts to that…" The girl nodded, wincing at the old memories.

"So you…"

"Yeah… It was pretty ugly…I had to..." He nodded towards the giant brush in his hand.

" Okay, Okay! Enough of the toilet drama! It's making my breakfast move!" Mr. Haruno complained, stroking his stomach." Naruto help Sakura with the baggage while I go make some coffee."

"Why don't you help her and I'll get the coffee." Naruto suggested with a suspicious glint in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. He made sure they were upstairs before quickly running to the couch and pulled a box from underneath. It had the words ' Revenge' set' written on the lid with a black marker. He quickly opened it, looking through the contents, before pulling a pill-box and a package. He then closed it and shoved it back under the couch, running for the kitchen like his pants were on fire. The blond placed three empty cups on the table before taking out the pill- box and grabbing a capsule, which he emptied inside one of the mugs along with the package. Naruto then poured coffee till the vessel was halfway full and stirred the mixture with a spoon before adding the last ingredient- brandy. Footsteps came from the corridor and he grabbed two of the now filled cups.

Sakura and her father stepped into the kitchen to find a grinning Naruto.

"Here you go Sakura-chan" He handed her a mug of steaming black coffee, which she gladly accepted. "Pops…" He shoved Mr. Haruno his before grabbing the one waiting on the table.

"Okay, now that we're done I want to say Welcome Sakura-chan."

"Thank you." They all took sips form the magical black liquid" So what's up?"

"You know, same old. We-" Mr. Haruno stopped in mid sentence, his hand on his stomach as he winced." Are you sure you didn't put some of that expired milk in here?"

"Yep. It's clean like you drink it."

"Excuse me a minute…" The elder man ran out the room.

"So how have you been big bro?"

The blond scratched the back of his head, a big smile plastered over his handsome features. He was the same as she remembered, cheerful with the same old goofy grin on his face. Something you wouldn't expect from a person who lost his parents in a car accident. He was only five years old at that time with nowhere to go. Sakura's parents adopted him and he became the older brother she loved so much.

"Mock me all you want, but you can't change the facts!''

"You're only two years older!"

"Two, five, ten, it doesn't matter! You'll always be my little sister." He grabbed her into a hug and ruffled her hair with his fist.

"Asshole."

"I heard that!"

"That was the point!"

"I don't like you no more!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh look how cute you are!" she squeezed his cheeks, toying with them.

"Ouch! Aw! S-Stop!"

"I don't want to!''

"That's it!" He pushed her hands away and hung her over his shoulder" Closet therapy!'' He carried her towards the other end of the room and pulled a door open, to reveal a dark, small closet.

"What! No! I don't want closet therapy! I promise I'll be good!"

"Good girl." He sat her down on the table and ruffled her hair again before leaning against the kitchen cabinet.

"Asshole."

He rolled his eyes. His goofy grin suddenly turned into a sad smile." So…How's mom doing?"

"S-She's fine. She misses you…" Sakura muttered lowly, not wanting to discuss that topic. She knew exactly how Naruto felt.

"You know, he's still not over it…He might not show it, but he's sad and…angry… The spark in those emerald eyes died the day you left…" He took a sip of his coffee.

"I-I…" She couldn't find any words. What was she supposed to say? The day their parents divorced was the worst day of her life. She herself was still mad. There was only one thing to do…

"Oh? Have you been working out?" She switched the topic pointing towards his perfect six abs.

"Nah, just helping around the house… and some friends. And what about you? I see a D cup there!"

"That's not from working out!" She hugged herself , covering her body from his eyes.

"Oh come on! I'm joking! "

"Where is dad anyway!"

"He won't be coming for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he drank bad coffee…"

"What did you use this time?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know at all.

"A package of aperients, a capsule of Viagra and some brandy."

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Yeah, I try."

"NARUTO, IF I SURVIE THIS I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" A yell came from the toilet.

"Take your time pops! We're doing great!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura shook her head, sighing heavily. Noting had really changed. Her father was the same old wacko, only six years older, and Naruto was...Naruto …" Want some help with the unpacking?"

"Sure…"

The two siblings walked towards the staircase, and up to her room.

"Oh wait! I got this!" The blond pushed the door open, gesturing inside with his hands." Ta-da!"

She blinked, taking in the new image of her room. The walls were now peachy orange instead of the old pink. Brown curtains were framing the window and the balcony door. Her old toys were placed on a shelf, right over the kick ass king sized bed.

"You like it? I did it myself."

"Oh my god!" She hugged him so hard that his bones cracked. She had a lot of strength for a girl…

"I love it! Thank you! Wait, you didn't know I was coming…"

"I've been working on it for while... Check this out!" They walked over to the desk , where a laptop was waiting .She couldn't stop the smirk that crept on her face as she saw the awesome sound system that Naruto had wired.

A door was slammed shut followed by a fierce yell " NARUTOOOOO!"

"Shit! Okay got to go! See you later sis!" He gave her a quick hug before opening the balcony door and running out.

"He did not just jump from there!" She ran after him, just in time to see him stand from the ground and ran off with a red-haired man in his tracks. Strangely he had a giant brush in his hands.

"Home sweet home…" The rosette laughed, pulling out her I-pod and plugging it into the computer. She skipped through her playlist until she found the perfect song.

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place._

_Even your emotions had an echo_

_In so much space_

Sakura switched the sound to 75% and the music blasted through the house. She looked towards the window of her neighbouring house, wondering who were the new people, she heard about from her father.

_And when you're out there_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Probably_

Shrugging it off the girl started unpacking. She was halfway through her suitcase when she felt the bed slightly moving. Her phone was vibrating somewhere under the mess. Franticly throwing clothes around the room she found the small device, which somehow was inside the pillow-case, and flipped it open to read the new message.

_From: TemZz!_

_Yo! How's my little bitch doing :-]._

Her fingers quickly wandered over the small keyboard as she sat on the ground ,leaning against her bed.

_To: TemZz!_

_You know, crazy dad, crazy older brother, same old! You should check out my room, it's fucking awesome! I wish you guys could meet with the rest of my family…_

She pressed the send button and stood up, taking out the rest of her stuff. A soft knock came from the door. "Come in!"

"Hey! " Her father walked in , carrying a pot with a plant in front the lower part of his body." Dinner's ready, how about joining us?"

"Okay, in a minute." The man nod and turned around to walk away. " Hey, dad, what 's with the plant?"

"I… Let's just say it has something to do with coffee…" He closed the door behind him.

"Oh..."

It wasn't a minute after her father left when the door blasted open." Sakuraaa!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the door. "They're here! Come on!"

Sakura stared at horror as the stairs moved beneath her feet. She couldn't keep up with his tempo and tripped falling onto his back. They both rolled down the stairs and then crushed against the carpeted floor. She swore she saw stars. Pushing herself up on one hand , she rubbed her head with the other. " Naruto you dumb piece of-"

"Dinner! Quickly!" Sighing , she stood up helping Naruto onto his feet, but not before'' accidently '' kicking him in the ribs several times. She opened the door to the kitchen and stared in shock the people inside.

"You know most people would be happy to see us…"

"Guys!" She jumped up right in the arms of a brunette boy, who was more than happy to see the girl. He was dressed in simple black baggy jeans and a black hoodie with his white shirt sticking out from underneath. His once boyish looks were now replaced with more manly features. He was quite good looking."I thought you had forgotten about me!"

"Forget about Haruno fucking Sakura? No way!"

"Language Kiba!"

"Sorry Mr. Haruno…"

"Forehead!" A blond girl snatched Sakura away from Kiba's grasp. She had a short purple shirt on, cut out so her shoulders and collarbone were visible. Ending above her navel , it revealed her flat stomach. A pair of light skinny jeans, ripped at the knees and shabby at the pockets, were finishing her look." How are you girl?"

" Ino-pig! You should really stop calling me forehead…''

"Could you troublesome women keep it down? "A tall boy with fairly long jet black hair, tied in a spiky ponytail, stepped in. His long sleeved green shirt was hanging loosely, but not baggy, from his upper body. The pair of light baggy jeans he had on gave him a neat, yet cool look.

"Shikamaru! " The rosette jumped the innocent boy, slamming his head against a shelf.

"Alright kids sit down! Dinner's ready!" Mr. Haruno ordered. He put a white apron around his hips, hoping to cover up the aftermath of Naruto's stupid coffee, and busied himself with the grill.

"What's with the 'Kiss the cook' apron?" Kiba whispered, leaning towards Naruto.

"More like kiss the co-"

"If you finish that sentence I'm gonna poke your eyes out!" Mr. Haruno threatened as he placed plates with stakes and fries in front the two boys.

"When is Sasuke coming anyway?" The sound of a glass shattering was the last sound heard before silence filled the kitchen. Kiba realized what he had just done.

Sakura stared at her bleeding hand. The pieces of glass, plunged in her flesh, glistered beneath the bright light in the kitchen. She had squeezed the glass so hard that it had shuttered to pieces. Swallowing the hatred back into the pits of her stomach, she wrapped a towel around her bleeding hand before putting a fake smile on "So Sasuke's coming...I can't wait to see him."

"Well, he…" Ino started a little unsure. They all knew about the delicate situation between the young Uchiha and the bubblegum spitfire.

"Won't make it!" Naruto butted in, trying to calm the devil. Just as the words left his lips the door opened to reveal a young man in his twenties, dressed in a navy blue dress shirt, the first two buttons left open revealing a small part of his chest, and a pair of black baggy jeans. Everybody held their breath as emerald eyes clashed with onyx. The tension between the two was so thick that you could easily cut through it with a knife.

"Uchiha…" Sakura spat with venom dripping from her voice, the fake smile never leaving her face." ''I'm so happy to see you." The force she used to slice her stake was threatening to break the plate in half.

"Hn." He grunted seating in the empty chair, which happened to be right across from Sakura's.

"So where have you been?" She placed a small piece of meat in her mouth" Late hour at the hairdresser? That chicken ass hair of yours must need a lot of attention."Naruto snickered as he tried his best to hide behind the ketchup bottle.

Sasuke's eye twitched but he kept his cool façade on" I'm glad you like it. As a matter of fact naïve girls like you love it."

"I always wanted to rip that pretty head of yours and shove it up your ass to finally show you the piece of shit you really are."

"Alright hormonal teens I want you to put down the knives and forks before it gets ugly."

Sakura put down the cutlery only to grab a nearby plate and throw it at Sasuke. The plate with the garlic sauce splashed against his face. His eyes snapped open, sauce dripping all over his clothes. He grabbed the ketchup and squeezed the tube, emptying the continents over Sakura's head.

" Oh you did not just-" A tomato flew her way, which she dodged by ducking. The rosette turned around to see it splashed over the wall behind her, before staring at the Uchiha with wide eyes."You just threw a tomato at me… A fucking tomato!" Her fingers grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him while Naruto yelled on top of his lungs "FOOD FIGHT!".

In seconds the peaceful kitchen turned into a battlefield, with food flying everywhere. Sakura kneeled down and walked under the table, to find that Sasuke was already out his chair and was taking cover behind the opened door of a cabinet. She made her way towards him, dodging the random objects trying to hit her, and stopped right behind him. Grabbing him by the shoulder , she spun him around only to splash the tomato in her hand right in his face. " Bon appetite asshole!"

Sasuke could not believe what she just did. Determined to get his revenge, he picked her up by the hips and slammed her against the table. Grabbing the nearby sour cream, Sasuke poured the sauce over the rebellious girl, who struggled not to drown in the white mixture. Deciding it was not enough he grabbed the bow of salad and dumped it over the slightly dizzy female.

Once adequate, Sakura was beyond pissed. The skinny fingers of her left hand wrapped around his collar as she pulled him down, spitting the mixture of vegetables and sauce in his face. Her emerald eyes burned with anger and hatred. Her fist clenched on instinct and she was ready to hit him straight in the eye.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Haruno yelled , making everybody freeze and look at him. "I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave for tonight. "

Sakura pushed the hovering male up, who in turn pulled away freeing them both from the compromising position. Sasuke along with the rest of the gang left the kitchen in silence.

"Naruto bring a mop and some towels please." The blond nodded and left the room.

Sakura was already loading the dishes in the dishwasher when her father spoke " What was that just now?"

"Noting…"

" It wasn't noting. Sakura what's going on? You two used to be friends."

"Well as you noticed we are not friends anymore! As a matter of fact we can't stand each other!" She put in the last plate before slamming the small door shut and turning on the machine. The sound of water flowing was the only thing that she wanted to hear at the moment but Mr. Haruno was not finished.

"I just want things to be like before…"

"Well let's face it dad you are divorced for six years, mom is thousands of miles away and me and Sasuke will never be close again! Noting is the same! Noting will be the same!"

"I got the mops and towels!" Naruto opened the door to find the emerald eyed pair fighting.

"I'm going to my room…" Sakura walked past the dumbfounded blond and slammed the door shut behind her.

**xXx**

Once in her room Sakura strode straight towards her bathroom, stripping herself in the process. Her slim body moved in the darkness of the room with such swiftness that you would think she could actually see something, which was not the case. Her mind was replaying the conversation from some minutes ago. The fury was long replaced with remorse. How could she say those awful things to her dad?

Stepping under the hot water of the shower, she poured shampoo in her palm before rubbing it in her bubblegum locks. The scent of strawberries overwhelmed her senses. Her small fingers came across something that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Pulling out the piece of lettuce she angrily threw it in the trash. Cursing under her nose she applied some shower gel to her body. After making sure she was clean, she washed away the lather and wrapped a towel around her small frame. Sakura dried her hair before stepping out the bathroom. She put on some black panties and a matching bra before grabbing an oversized T-shirt for pajamas. Tying her hair in a messy bun, she slid beneath the covers. Her emerald eyes found the ceiling to be the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"One heck of a day huh…"

**xXx**

**This has got to be one of the worst things I ever wrote… Please tell me should I delete it or should I try and continue it so other people could read and say "Hell I'm not the worst author out there! Look at this poor bastard!"**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review for the poor bastard xD =] **


End file.
